Venganza
by Aya Fujimiya -SxY
Summary: Cuando crees encontrar a la persona adecuada deseas pasar el resto de tu vida con el. Pero ah veces uno comete errores...y lo que parecía ser correcto en un principio, ya no lo es. Seto x Joey... quizá?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: YuGiOh! No me pertenece, si no a su creador Katzuki Takahashi.

_**Venganza**_

_**Cap. 1**_

Era alrededor de las dos de la tarde, y una pareja muy atractiva caminaba por las calles de la ciudad domino, conversando de diversos temas, y viendo en que restaurante podrían sentarse a comer, hasta que al fin divisaron uno, y procedieron a entrar.

Al hacerlo, llamaron la atención de todos, ya que uno de ellos era nada menos que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba, presidente de KC, y claro que era conocido por el país completo. Vieron como el y su acompañante eran guiados hacia una de las mejores mesas del lugar, y procedieron a tomar asiento.

-Todos nos están mirando Seto…

-No les hagas caso Joey, solo disfruta del almuerzo-le sonreía quedamente, mientras venia la mesera, y ellos procedían a pedir su orden.

Seto Kaiba y Jounouchi Katzuya, eran la pareja del momento. Debido más que nada a Seto Kaiba, quien era denominado: El Soltero más codiciado del año. Así que era obvio también conocer a quien había logrado atrapar al galán de la época. Eran el centro de portadas de revistas, periódicos, y demás medios informativos. Eso hacia apenar levemente a Joey, ya que de ser un muchacho ordinario, paso de la noche a la mañana, una figura publica. Por su parte, su novio no prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas, y vivía de la manera que siempre lo hacia, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de los demás, pero eso si, era feliz a su lado, y no cambiara eso por nada del mundo. 

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, en KC, Seto Kaiba se encontraba trabajando sobre algunos proyectos en su laptop, sumamente sumerjo en sus pensamientos; cuando de pronto unos golpes un tanto fuertes a su puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad.<p>

-Adelante

-Señor Kaiba?-entro su secretaria.

-Por qué esa manía de tocar fuerte?

-Señor Kaiba-repuso-Ud. siempre esta metido en sus ideas y no escucha cuando llamo la primera vez, ni la segunda-explico con calma la muchacha.

-Bueno, lo que sea. Que sucede?

-El señor Katzuya está aquí

-Pues que espera? Hágalo pasar-pidió con tono autoritario, viendo como la muchacha se hacia a un lado de la puerta, y su cachorro entraba a su despacho.

-No me pase ninguna llamada, y no quiero que nadie interrumpa-al decir esto la joven asintió, saliendo del lugar, y cerrando la puerta al hacerlo.

-Uhmm… interrumpo?-pregunto con algo de preocupación, ya que sabia de que su novio siempre estaba ocupado manejando su corporación, y que quizás el solo era un estorbo cuando venia a visitarlo.

-Tu jamás haces eso-le expreso con una leve sonrisa, haciéndole un ademán de que se acercara; cosa que obedeció Joey, fiel al termino 'cachorro' con el cual le encantaba llamarlo Seto. Hasta que en unos pasos, quedo parado junto a este, quien aun seguía sentado en su gran sillón, detrás de su escritorio.

-Me extrañabas?

-Pues, un poco…-dijo con algo de pena. Sintiendo como su pareja tomaba una de sus muñecas, y de un solo tirón, lo jalo hacia el, cayendo irremediablemente sentado en sus piernas, e inmediatamente Seto comenzó buscar y besar su cuello con excitación, ya que el también necesitaba tener a su cachorro cerca suyo, muy cerca.

-Seto…-gimió-estamos en tu oficina…no creo que sea correcto…-volvió a gemir.

-No te preocupes, nadie nos molestara. Además…aunque me lo pidas dudo que pueda detenerme"-sus palabras estaban llenas de deseo y furor, así que acomodo a su cachorro mejor, y procedió a buscar sus labios, probándolos como varias de las incontables veces que lo había hecho. Le gustaba besarlo, le gustaba acariciarlo, le gustaba hacerle el amor. Joey era toda su vida, y siempre lo seria.

-Seto… no sigas…-pidió entre leves gemidos, sintiendo como su pareja comenzaba a meter sus manos por debajo de su ropa.

-Dame una buena razón para detenerme…-pidió ahora mordiendo su lóbulo, ante lo cual el rubio procedió a morderse el labio inferior

-Por qué solo pase a saludarte…y si lo 'hacemos' ahora, no tendré energía para ir a visitar a mi hermana…-logro articular, a pesar de la excitación que tenia.

-Ohh… ya veo. Pues es una lástima…-dijo quedamente, besando sus labios, y comenzando a retirar lentamente sus manos de la piel del muchacho de ojos miel.-Pero me las cobrare esta noche…-expreso con algo deseo, viendo como Joey se enrojecía ante el comentario.

-Ok…-afirmaba con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza, procediendo a levantarse del regazo de Seto, y acomodando sus ropas cuidadosamente, ya que su hermana era alguien que se fijaba mucho en todas las cosas. Una vez se percato de que toda su vestimenta estaba en orden, se inclino levemente y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su novio.

-Entonces, te veré en la noche-decía Seto con una sonrisa comprometedora, ante lo cual Joey solo se ruborizo mas y se limito a asentir, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la puerta. No sin antes voltear y regalarle una sonrisa a ese CEO tan seductor, y luego abandono la estancia. 

* * *

><p>En la residencia Kaiba al parecer había una pequeña discrepancia entre las mucamas, pareciendo dejar en claro la sugerencia que se le daría al chef para la cena de esta noche<p>

-Insisto… sabes muy bien que el Sr. Odia la carne blanca.

-Pero es la favorita del Sr Katsuya!-y al parecer estarían discutiendo sobre eso un buen rato

-No entiendo, porque tan simplemente no preparar ambas?... –sugirió la nueva muchacha

-Sería lo más lógico, pero será mejor que no te metas entre ellas. Parecen dos club de fans teniendo una rivalidad- comento divertida la mucama principal ya que sabía que algunas apreciaban más a la pareja del jefe que a este mismo, aunque era comprensible… después de todo el Sr Kaiba no era precisamente un pan dulce.

-Alexandra..-llamo inmediatamente el mayordomo principal- Calma de una vez esa pelea infantil… quiero todo listo para la cena de los señores-sentencio.

-Ok ok, veré lo que puedo hacer.-respondió sonriente esta, acercándose a aquellas jóvenes y ciertamente debía poner un alto. Después de todo ella tampoco quería retrasos en el trabajo.

Sabía que hoy vendría el joven Katzuya a cenar, y sinceramente apreciaba demasiado al joven, ya que desde que salía con el Sr Kaiba… un cambio muy considerable había empezado a mostrarse en este.

Dormía más… comía más… y hasta sonreía… y no podía decir que 'mas', porque solo bastaba con que lo hiciera una sola vez para asegurar de que aquel joven era lo que necesitaba el jefe.

-Muy bien, quien está lista para ayudar a cocinar pescado?-pregunto divertida

-Ehhh?-y al parecer las sugerencias de carne roja y blanca de ambas tan solo sería ignorada. 

* * *

><p>-Te repito que no…-respondió.<p>

-Pero Seto…

-Shizuka, eres la hermana de mi pareja…pero por favor no quieras aprovecharte de ello- le explico el más alto mientras firmaba unos papeles, procediendo a verla de reojo ante lo cual notaba la reacción un tanto infantil de la joven, quien solo sacaba la lengua mientras se encogía levemente de hombros.

La joven tenía cabello largo, de color castaño claro. Poseía una agraciada figura y ojos de color verde oscuro. Ciertamente era alguien atractiva, aunque claro que era lógico que lo fuese, después de todo su hermano, con quien salía, era el doble de apuesto.

Pero aunque la joven fuese tan atractiva, su personalidad era lo que tenía puntos en contra.

Ah veces Seto se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba aquella joven para tener tiempo libre luego de la universidad e ir a buscarlo a su oficina, a tratar de extorsionarlo para que la llevara a alguna de esas elegantes fiestas a las que él siempre debía asistir por asuntos de negocios, pero sinceramente a él lo único que hacían era incomodarlo y aburrirlo.

-Eres tan malo Seto, y pensar que mi hermano siempre dice que eres todo un encanto de persona- comentaba haciendo un leve puchero

-En serio?...-entonces dejaba de escribir para luego mirarla con atención- Y que más te dice de mí?...

-Ahora si me prestas atención eh? Pues olvídalo, mi información cuesta sr. Kaiba!- le respondía de manera divertida viéndolo, ante lo cual noto como este solo suspiraba con vago humor volviendo a sus documentos.

-No importa, puedo obtener esa información por otros medios..-y a ese comentario lo acompañaba una leve sonrisa entre divertida… y un tanto maléfica.

-Aw… no quiero saber que pasa por tu mente. Pobre de mi hermano- y reía abiertamente, aunque ya no le insistiría nada más al empresario

-Señor Kaiba-su secretaria se asomaba por la puesta-me retiro a mi receso, y le informo que la persona que mando llamar ya esta aquí.

-Entiendo, en un momento salgo - ante lo cual esta asintió para luego retirarse y dejar a ambos a solas

-Esperabas a alguien Seto? … estas engañando a mi hermano?-le pregunto en un tono algo alto procediendo a señalarlo con el dedo acusadoramente, y claramente un notorio gesto de diversión se aproximaba a su rostro.

-Shizuka, si tienes tiempo para tus bromas de seguro es porque has terminado de entregar tu último proyecto de clase-la miro de manera neutral

-Shhh! Calla, ni me lo recuerdes-y su semblante cambiaba a uno más decaído recordando aquello

-Vamos, pediré que te lleven a casa, tengo aun asuntos que atender- procedía a decir saliendo con ella-Ah… y no olvides saludar a tu hermano de mi parte-le pidió con una sonrisa un tanto … torcida. Y como no tenerla, recordando lo que había pasado anoche luego de la cena…

-Ew! En serio siento lastima por mi hermano!-le grito ante lo cual este solo sonreía levemente con algo de malicia…

Procedió a llamar a su chofer y le encargo a la joven para que la llevara a casa, o al lugar que ella deseara. Claro que si se le ocurría usar la limosina con fines de diversión y ocio, se encargaría de que Joey se enterara.

Él no tenía problemas en que la joven hiciese lo que quisiera, pero Joey le había pedido que lo mantuviera al tanto de lo que hacía si iba a visitarlo a la corporación. Después de toda su hermana no estaba con tiempo para juegos.

Una vez se encargó de ella procedió a dirigirse a la sala de reuniones de ese piso, donde seguramente su secretaria había enviado a aquella persona que había mandado llamar a que lo esperara.

Camino por algunos pasillos, se topó con algunas personas quienes al verlo le hacían una leve reverencia a modo de saludo a lo cual este solo asentía levemente casi por reflejo.

Hasta que momentos después llegaba hacia su meta, procediendo a entrar

Al entrar no vio nadie sentado ahí, así que siguió buscando y frente a una de las ventanas de ese lugar estaba parado un hombre, dándole la espalda, aparentemente admirando el paisaje. De lejos apreciaba que no era muy alto, y su cabello era fuera de lo común, para luego acercarse más.

-…veo que le gusta perderse en los paisajes de la gran ciudad…-empezó a hablar y en su tono podía encontrarse un poco de desdén, ya que no le gustaba ser ignorado, aun de manera inconsciente.

-Eh?-y aquella persona al oír que alguien le hablaba giro en el acto, topándose frente a frente con el tan famoso dueño de KC.-Señor Kaiba-respondió rápidamente-es un placer conocerlo-extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo obviando el comentario anterior.

Era más que obvio que aquella persona había entendido el doble significado de sus palabras, pero quizás este ya estaba al tanto de sus famosos cambios de humor agrios que poseía, por lo que quizás era muy listo de su parte el tan solo ignorarlo, concentrándose en el momento.

-Lo mismo digo-alzo la suya propia, y respondió el gesto y por un momento sintió extrañez ante lo inusual que este parecía ser… pero no le dio importancia y volvió a mirar a su invitado-Mucho sol?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad alzando una ceja, al notar como esta persona llevaba puesta unas gafas oscuras a pesar de estar dentro de un edificio.

-Ah, esto…-decía elevando una de sus manos para tocar sus lentes-Si, digamos que hay mucho sol-termino de decir con una sonrisa un tanto divertida, pero Seto no le presto mucha atención, lo que en verdad lo intrigaba eran las facciones y detalles de este.

Por un momento pensó que era alguien extranjero, así que procedió a preguntar.

-Ud. no es originario de Japón no es así?-directo al grano

-Ah? Como lo supo?-pregunto entre divertido y un tanto sorprendido.

-Sus facciones hablan por Ud. Pero bueno, nos vamos?- pregunto haciendo un ademán y enseñándole el ascensor para que pudieran retirarse.

-Por supuesto- agrego este asintiendo y empezaba a desplazarse junto al mayor.

Pasaron del ascensor a la recepción, para luego dirigirse al auto que los llevaría a algún lugar tranquilo, quizás una cafetería no muy lejana del lugar, para platicar sobre el asunto del que tanto deseaba hablar Seto con aquel hombre.

-Si desea algo más Sr Kaiba hágamelo saber- ofreció uno de sus guardaespaldas antes de retirarse de aquella mesa y dejar a ambos a solas

Comentario ante el cual este asintió para luego indicarle que podía retirarse de una vez

-Debo decir que Ud. sabe realmente andar bien cubierto-comento de manera amigable y a la vez divertida aquella persona quien solo se ponía cómoda en su sitio

Comentario que de alguna manera hizo que el mayor simplemente rodara los ojos. Quizás debía advertir a aquel hombre que debía abstenerse de comentarios innecesarios que lo único que causaban en él era fastidio y aburrimiento.

Aunque claro no era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo respecto a la seguridad que siempre llevaba consigo cuando se movilizaba a alguna parte. Más de una vez su propia pareja le había dicho que parecía más bien un personaje salido del Padrino… y lo había mordido por ello.

-No esperara que el presidente de una compañía vaya por ahí sin resguardo alguno…-fue lo único que se limitó a decir y un tono de fastidio acompañaba sus palabras.

-Tiene toda la razón-y a sus palabras las acompañaba vaga diversión, mientras procedía a tomar la carta de aquella cafetería, viendo que podía pedir, ya que ciertamente una bebida no le caería mal

Por su parte Kaiba veía de reojo a aquella persona mientras procedía a tomar la carta que tenía frente a él, aunque inmediatamente la dejo al ver tantas opciones en la lista.

Un café era más que suficiente para él. Después de todo, aquella bebida era una de sus mejores amigas a la hora de trabajar. Ya que el mismo podía constatar que si uno no deseaba dormir, un café era realmente la mejor opción.

Aunque segundos después solo procedió a levantar la vista volviendo a concentrarse en el joven delante suyo, quien al fin se había decidido también en ordenar luego de un buen rato y ahora platicaba con la camarera.

Rápidamente de nuevo posó su atención en las gafas oscuras que este al parecer insistía en usar en lugares cubiertos. No entendía porque la insistencia en aquello…

-Se lo traeré enseguida- aquellas palabras lo sacaban de su vaga meditación, notando como la camarera procedía a recoger las cartas y se dispondría a traer lo ordenado

-Debo decir que su invitación tan repentina me sorprendió mucho Sr Kaiba

Aquel joven le esbozaba una sonrisa, al parecer mezclada con incredulidad. A decir verdad él tampoco hubiera podido creer que lo contactaría, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba

-Debo advertirle que antes de optar por ud. mejores opciones cruzaron por mi mente…-hablo claro para que el otro lo escuchara, para luego simplemente posar su vista en alguna de las ventanas del lugar, como queriendo darle a entender al joven que si quería captar su atención… debía demostrarle que era hábil en lo que hacía.

-De eso no hay duda, y por ello le agradezco esta oportunidad- respondió gustosamente-Aunque debo decirle que ha tomado una sabia decisión.

-Eso espero, aunque no me sorprendería que…-luego dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia su acompañante y procedió a dar voz a sus ideas-Dígame, quizás sea mucho pedir, pero podría quitarse esas gafas Me gusta mirar los ojos de las persona cuando hablo-dijo en un tono muy neutro. Aunque a decir verdad el tema de las gafas empezaba a molestarlo.

Aunque quien sabe, quizás aquella persona las usaba por algún motivo personal, hasta quizás de salud, pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse a pensar sobre eso.

-Ah, lo siento mucho señor Kaiba. Tiene razón, disculpe mi falta de modales…-dijo procediendo a llevarse la manos a la altura de los ojos, y proceder a retirarse los anteojos.

-No es tanto eso, solo que es costumbre mía, además…-luego cuando aquel joven se retiro las gafas… oh diablos…hubiera deseado no haberle pedido que se las quitara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><strong>

_Y... eh vuelto! xDD_  
><em>Wao! años que no pisaba Fanfiction... siento nostalgia xd Y si, se que piensan: yo escribiendo puppy? No, no me he vuelto loca, y mucho menos he perdido el juicio xdd No teman. Regreso luego de años de ausencia por estos lares y pues se que eh dejado varios fics pendientes, y les daré una hojeada a ellos para ver que se puede hacer. <em>  
><em>Y pues este nuevo fic lo había escrito hace años, solo que nunca termine de ordenarlo y pues recién ahora lo publico xd<em>  
><em>Insisto: no eh dejado el Pride, y espero toparme con mis hermanas de buen gusto pronto xd Saludos! y sabrán pronto mas de mi (:<em>  
><em>Hiatus... abolido! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_: YuGiOh! No me pertenece, si no a su creador Katzuki Takahashi.

_**Venganza**_

_**Cap. 2**_

En el momento de dejar sus gafas sobre la mesa le dirigió la mirada, y Seto siento un leve estremecimiento desde el interior de su cuerpo, como una pequeña descarga eléctrica, al sentir esa mirada sobre él. Esa profunda mirada…

Esos ojos…

Aquel joven tenía ojos sumamente…únicos…

Llamativos como el color del vino tinto y a la vez de un color tan intenso como el de la sangre. Nunca jamás en la vida había visto ese color de ojos en nadie, absolutamente en nadie.

Quizá siendo muy típico de él se había puesto a pensar en posibles deducciones del porque alguien tenía tal color de ojos, pero su mente no quería procesar nada en este momento, más que nada sorprendido por lo que veía, y al ver algo así por primera vez era obvio el sorprenderse, no?...

Enseguida el invitado pudo notar la total atención de su nuevo cliente hacia sus ojos, lo cual lo hizo sonreír levemente avergonzado, pero estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas.

-Y esa… es la razón por la que me gusta trabajar con las gafas puestas…-sentencio el menor cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba en una sonrisa amena, esperando que el presidente de KC dejara de verlo al fin.

Cosa que claramente dejo de hacer en el acto el mayor, tan solo volviendo a su porte de seriedad sin demostrar ninguna expresión ante aquel comentario. El mismo no podía creer que había olvidado por unos momentos el asunto principal solo por haberse distraído sin querer.

-Debe estar acostumbrado a que le digan comentarios respecto a sus ojos-fue lo que dijo de manera neutral, muy típico de el

-Oh si, claro que me lo han dicho. Son muy raros-comentaba divertido, ya que en más de una ocasión varias amistades lo habían molestado con ello al respecto. Obviamente usando la palabra 'raro' como algo malo.

-¿Raros?-y Kaiba no pudo más que poner una expresión confusa ante semejante comentario. El jamás había visto unos ojos así... y ciertamente no usaría en ninguna oración la palabra 'raros' para referirse a ellos. No estaba ciego.

Aunque en ese momento el joven volvió a ponerse las gafas oscuras y solo le sonreía amenamente

-Bueno Sr. Kaiba, creo que nos estamos distrayendo del tema. Debo recordarle que si bien las gemas conservan su valor a través de los años, dudo que esta conversación pase por lo mismo- bromeaba divertido concentrándose en el tema.

Un joyero, así es. Seto Kaiba había buscado a esa persona con ahínco y paciencia. Pudo haber llamado a cualquier joyero de la ciudad Domino, pero no fue así. Tenía que ser él, ya que aquella persona era toda una eminencia en cuanto a gemas se tratase, todo un experto de ese rubro, o bueno eso es lo que le habían dicho varias personas que lo habían recomendado, y si quería que todo saliera bien necesitaba al experto de expertos sobre ese tema para saber que gema seria la indicada para él.

-Bueno Sr…

-Mutou. Yami Mutou

-Sr. Mutou, iré directo –y explicándole en breves palabras, directo al grano.

Se expresaba con calma combinada con seriedad como solía hacerlo. Le explicaba lo necesario de la situación, aunque había partes que al parecer el otro no entendía, lo cual era raro. De por si Seto Kaiba era alguien famoso mundialmente, y casi todos sabían sobre su vida, familia, relaciones amorosas etc. Así que el toparse con alguien quien al parecer no deducía para que lo hubiera llamado por no estar al tanto de las noticias actuales le sorprendía vagamente. No es que se jactara de que el mundo esté pendiente de él, pero algo debía saber Yami Mutou sobre él, no?

-Entiendo. Con que un anillo de compromiso…-comenzaba a decir el señor Mutou, pensando mientras escuchaba al señor Kaiba.

-Así es, y escuche que Ud. es la eminencia en el área, así que quien mejor para aconsejarme cual escoger.-repuso con serenidad.

-Pues en verdad me siento halagado-manifestó con una sonrisa en los labios, ante lo cual Kaiba se le quedo viendo un momento -¡Pues entonces manos a la obra!-luego procedió a tomar el maletín que había llevado consigo, y comenzó a acomodarla en la mesa. Por su parte Kaiba veía de reojo cada movimiento que hacia aquella persona, ya que cuando lo conoció noto varias cosas interesante en sus facciones; cabello de fuego de colores increíbles, una tez tan blanca y al parecer fina, como la de una mujer, una voz sumamente agradable, pero ahora que nuevamente se había puesto las gafas…

-¡Listo!-dijo Yami abriendo el portafolio ante los ojos de Kaiba, y mostrarle el contenido de este. Dentro de aquella valija, estaban colocadas en pequeñas cajitas transparentes adheridas al maletín, una colección increíble de las piedras y gemas más preciosas del mundo, y Kaiba se sorprendió al ver tal diversidad.

-Vaya, son magnificas…-dijo ido en sus ideas, admirando aquellas gemas.

-Oh, claro que lo son. Son lo mejor de lo mejor- y luego procedió a tomar una y extenderla a Kaiba para que la tomase.-Y bien señor Kaiba ¿alguna de ellas le gusta?

-Pues…-Kaiba extendió su mano y tomo aquella gema, mirándola con cuidado.-La verdad, no estoy seguro de cual escoger…quizás Ud. pueda darme un idea

-Claro, para eso estoy aquí- y luego tomo el otra gema y procedió a dirigirse a Kaiba-Dígame ¿su pareja de qué color tiene los ojos?

-Son color miel… y sumamente hermosos-dijo esbozando una peque sonrisa, al acordarse de su cachorro.

-Mmm, miel. Son un color de ojos muy raro, y magníficos-dijo sonriendo también, y entonces busco dentro del maletín, dejando la cajita que había tomado, y cogiendo otra en su lugar, para luego extendérsela a Kaiba.-Entonces esta es perfecta-le expreso sonriéndole. Kaiba por su parte procedió a tomarla, y en verdad, era muy bella…

-Ámbar ¿cierto?-pregunto al experto ante ese color.

-Oh si, Ámbar-respondió. Para luego colocar sus codos en la mesa, y apoyar su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, viendo con una sonrisa como Kaiba examinaba la gema.-¿Y qué le parece?

-….-entonces Kaiba analizaba lo que tenía en mano. Ciertamente un anillo de compromiso hecho con ámbar sería lo ideal para Joey, ya que después de todo combinaba con él. Aunque también quería darle único… inigualable e incomparable… y ahora poniéndose a analizar sobre aquel asunto… algo único e inigualable… y miraba nuevamente a la persona que tenía delante suyo, muy seriamente.

-… ¿Sucede algo? ¿No le agrada mi sugerencia?-y de ser así el tenia más opciones en el maletín, después de todo sabia que trataba con el 'exquisito' Seto Kaiba. No esperaba que lo primero que le propusiese le gustara o más un lo dejara satisfecho, oh no, había venido más que preparado. Aquel maletín contenía lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto a gemas se tratase, no podía darse el lujo de perder a semejante cliente.

-No es nada. Solo…-y lo miraba con vaga curiosidad… Aunque en ese momento era interrumpido por su guardaespaldas.

-Disculpe, tiene una llamada-y le extendía su celular

-Ahora estoy ocupado ¿de quién se trata?-y no atendería si se refería a trabajo. Si bien el se consideraba un adicto a eso, en este momento solo dedicaría su tiempo a una sola y exclusiva cosa.

-Es la Srta. Shizuka

-Ah….-y tan solo suspiraba con leve molestia, llevándose levemente una mano a la frente, como siempre su futura cuñada interrumpía en el momento menos propicio- Dile que estoy en una junta de trabajo, y que deje de usar este número para comunicarse conmigo.-sentenciaba haciendo que el hombre tan solo asintiera y lo dejara rápidamente de nuevo a solas con su acompañante.  
>Demonios… le agradaba la joven, tenia cualidades, pero a veces llegaba a pensar que sus defectos eran los que más abundaban: Interrumpir reuniones de la nada, aparecerse en el trabajo cuando quisiese, y lo peor: monopolizar a su hermano a modo de venganza contra él. Era una de las cosas que más odiaba.<p>

-¿Su hermana quizá?-y Yami procedía a esbozar una sonrisa ya que la expresión que había puesto el líder de KC hace unos instantes…aparte de ser muy divertida, era la típica de un hermano mayor regañando al menor.

-Es la hermana de mi pareja. Al parecer tiene el don de interrumpir en todo lo que hago-comento sin más tratando de dejar pasar el asunto, y ciertamente esperando internamente que luego ella no quiera tomar represalias por no haberle querido atender la llamada.

-Pues le aconsejaría el empezar a borrar aquella idea de su mente-comentaba ante lo cual el otro lo veía con cierta curiosidad- Después de todo dicen que para ganarse a la pareja, primero hay que ganarse a toda la familia-y seguido de eso una muy sutil risa, entre divertida y animada, para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Rayos…él tenía razón.

-Y bueno, volviendo al tema Sr Kaiba-entonces Yami retomaba la conversión que había sido ignorada desde hace un momento-¿Que le parece mi opinión?-refiriéndose a la gema para el anillo que él buscaba

-Es muy llamativa… pero me gustaría ver más opciones

-Es muy sabio de su parte-y era lógico que para un anillo de tanta importancia se vieran todas las opciones posibles-En este momentos no tengo las piedras adecuadas para alguien como su pareja, pero si Ud. me da unos días más puedo encargarme de darle mejores opciones que de seguro le agradaran.

Ante lo dicho por el joyero, asintió. Y a decir verdad aunque recién acababa de conocerlo, este le inspiraba cierta confianza, por lo que contaba que en verdad los rumores sobre él y su trabajo fueran ciertos. 

* * *

><p>Los días ciertamente transcurrían de manera rápida, o eso era lo que siempre pensaba el presidente de KC, quien por lo general estaba más que ocupado con tantos trabajos que tenía encima y debía revisar con sumo cuidado<p>

Había estado más que ocupado respecto al proyecto del nuevo centro de videojuegos en América, el cual esperaba que fuese el mejor y más llamativo de ese país, o más bien dicho, eso era lo que lograría que fuese.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en un almuerzo con ejecutivos de aquel país. Ciertamente siempre prefería comer solo ya que no le era grata la compañía de alguien más, salvo claro la de su pareja, así que comer con viejos quienes juraban ser los más sabios sobre el tema cuando en realidad solo les oía decir tontería y media que él jamás hubiera pensado, le era más que irritante.

-Sr Kaiba, la limosina está aquí- le informo uno de sus guardaespaldas cuando vio que el almuerzo hubo finalizado

Inmediatamente el más alto asintió, procediendo a ponerse de pie al igual que las demás personas en la mesa, para luego despedirse de ellos y se comunicaría en estos días para invitarlos a la corporación.

Una vez saliendo del restaurant suspiraba más que aliviado al no tener que soportarlos por más tiempo, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien choco con él.

-¡Disculpe Ud! Estaba distraída…- se disculpó inmediatamente una jovencita, teniendo obligatoriamente que levantar considerablemente la vista, entonces sus ojos verdes se toparon con un par de zafiros, sumamente hermosos… pero fríos como el mismísimo hielo.

-Pierda cuidado- la verdad estaba algo fastidiado por la torpeza de la joven, pero no perdería más tiempo del que ya había perdido en aquel almuerzo, no ahora que al fin podía regresar a la empresa.

Inmediatamente le abrieron la puerta de la limosina, y este procedió a subir indicando que quería regresar a la oficina, de inmediato. Entonces aquella joven solo se quedo de pie viendo como la limosina se alejaba, para luego dar media vuelta y seguir su camino, pero una sonrisa involuntaria surcaba sus labios mientras tarareaba una muy antigua canción francesa.

-Paso uno…completo- y doblaba en una esquina. 

* * *

><p>Empezaba a avanzar la tarde en KC, llegaba la hora del receso de los trabajadores, y Kaiba aun tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Hubiera avanzado más en la mañana, pero la visita inoportuna de Shizuka le había quitado tiempo valioso. La joven se había desviado de su ruta solo para visitarlo y mostrarle el fabuloso vestido que había conseguido hace pocas horas en una tienda. Kaiba le explico que no tenía tiempo para ella, pero la joven poseía la habilidad de un loro y no dejaba de hablar para que el no pudiera hacerlo. Así que luego de una lucha inútil por invitarla a irse, ella se había cambiado y no se fue hasta que le hubo modelado lo comprado. El tuvo que aludirla lo necesario para que lo dejara en paz y al fin pudiera trabajar.<p>

-Sr Kaiba ¿está seguro que no desea trabajar en casa?-preguntaba algo divertida su secretaria. Sabía que las visitas de la Srta. Shizuka solo lo sacaban de quicio y le hacían perder tiempo, aunque debía admitir que era divertido ver a su jefe, el rey de los ogros, don amargadin, sufrir ante una mujer con la cual no podía defenderse ni hacer nada al respecto.

-Quizá lo analice… por ahora regrese a su trabajo- y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que esto le divertía a su secretaria, pero ya tenía suficiente lidiando con una mujer-Comuníquese con los directores ejecutivos y aplace mi reunión media hora. Necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido… -y procedía a revisar lo que tenía en el escritorio.

-Entendido- la mujer procedió a retirarse aunque al cerrar la puerta sonreía abiertamente y deseaba que las visitas de aquella joven fueran más frecuentes.

Kaiba por su parte miraba la hora y refunfuñaba levemente. Debía avanzar con su propia agenda. Tenía una junta a la que asistir, un almuerzo al que acudir, unos contratos que firmar y…y… había otra asunto importante que debía atender pero no lograba evocarlo en su mente.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia el mini bar que tenía en su gran despacho. Necesitaba tomar algo para relajarse y poder seguir con sus asuntos. Lo primero que vio al abrirlo fue un Johnnie Walker BLue Label, era una de sus bebidas favoritas pero en este momento no se le antojaba del todo. Siguió buscando con la vista algo que se le apeteciera pero no encontraba lo indicado.

Estaba por cerrar el mini bar hasta que en un momento vio una botella en la esquina de este, aun sellada sin abrir. La tomo y se percato que era un vino tinto Casalferro Ricasoli. Lo miro con curiosidad e intentaba recordar cuando lo había comprado ¿aunque eso no importaba ahora no? Lo abrió con suma facilidad y procedió a servirse una copa. Dirigió la bebida a su boca y le agrado el sabor que este tenía.

Le gustaba su sabor rico y complejo, su potencia y concentración. Su fino aroma también era muy llamativo, al igual que el color rojo rubí intenso que se apreciaba de este.

- Rojo rubí intenso…-repitió esa frase armada en su mente para sí observando su copa. Aquel vino tenía un color hermoso, y no como otro cualquier vino. Después de todo era un Casalferro Ricasoli, algo único, admirable, era natural que el color de este vino fuera más llamativo que el de los demás. El conocía del tema y sabía de ello, pero quizá no solo en este vino es donde había visto un color parecido.

-Que yo recuerde Sr. Kaiba-una voz interrumpía sus pensamientos- los vinos se hicieron para beberlos… no admirarlos- una sonrisa divertida acompañaba la frase, y unos ojos increíbles lo miraban.

-…Mutou-y ahora recordaba que quizá el color del Casalferro Ricasoli…no era el color vino más llamativo que conocía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****

_Y sigo viva! (?)_  
><em>xDDD<em>  
><em>Disculpen la demora(si siempre pido disculpas por la demora xDU) pero al menos avanzo! lento pero seguro (?) xDD<em>  
><em>Gracias a todos por su reviews! me animan a seguir :D espero saber de todas! y Magi no sufras! no te dejare sola hmna pride en este inmenso mundo! Nosotras podemos! (?) xd<em> 


End file.
